


梅

by Dina_Mushroom



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dina_Mushroom/pseuds/Dina_Mushroom
Summary: 微慕老 恋妓 食用注意





	梅

**Author's Note:**

> 微慕老 恋妓 食用注意

门刚打开一小半，梅姨娇小佝偻的身躯就慌慌张张挤了进来。她怕我见到她就把门关上，所以紧紧靠在门框上，把身子横亘在门缝中；她的脸一半挤在门内的阴影里，一半浸染着外面明亮的天光。那双仍残存着美丽的眼睛里满是焦急与哀求，她急促又夹杂着哽咽地说：“冬子，求求你……我也是没有办法才来找你的，能不能借梅姨一点钱……小宝发烧了……”我叹了口气，把门拉开，“梅姨，别着急，进来说吧。”  
她顿了顿，有些难以置信又有些迟疑，愣了片刻还是局促不安地迈了进来。我轻轻关上房门，梅姨还在揪着自己脏兮兮的棉衣的下摆：“我是……过来借钱的……冬子他高烧三十九度，我求了门口的老陈刚给他打了退烧药……还在屋里睡着……钱还赊着，再凑不出钱老陈就不给治了……小宝得去医院……”她说着就小声呜咽了起来，慌忙拿袖子呼噜了一下脸，“冬子，我找你借下钱，等回收站给我结了钱我立马就还你，求求你……梅姨知道你跟他们不一样，梅姨谢谢你……这钱肯定会还给你梅姨敢跟你保证……”  
我本来想说，我本来也不担心她不会还我，想要安慰安慰一下她，看着她有些散掉的粘着灰垢的头巾和头巾下掉出来的几簇灰白的头发，却什么也说不出口。良久，我却感觉到自己喉头动了动，听见自己的声音嘶哑而破碎：“那你得跟我睡觉。”  
梅姨瞬间瞪大了双眼，她的眼泪还在那两颗尚未混浊的眼睛中不知所措地打着转，便像沉甸甸的果实一般被惊得坠了下来。她本就苍白的脸失去了全部血色，嘴巴微张着，干枯的嘴唇开始轻微地颤抖；脸上松弛而干瘪的肌肉也僵硬地绷成了一块，看起来像一颗干掉的生姜。我怕她拒绝或者拆穿我，便挤出一个假装的恶心又不怀好意的笑容：“不然小宝也可以。”她呆呆地站了许久，突然好像又再苍老了十岁，整个身子都像秋天的落叶一般颤抖了起来，在那颤抖中，她垂下了头，我听见她微弱疲惫的声音：“不…………好。”

———————————————————

梅姨年轻的时候特别美。  
在我同小宝这般年纪的时候，梅姨正是有韵味的时候。她年纪其实跟我妈差不多大（我妈曾经明令禁止我这种比较），但是她带着的那种融入大地般的风尘气息，又带着超脱凡俗的美丽，矛盾又和谐，让我着迷。她跟陈塘街上其他的女人不一样，不像她们一样素面朝天，穿着朴实的家庭主妇的棉布衬衣，围着滑稽的大围裙，而是一套又一套开到大腿根的艳丽旗袍，或者露出大半酥胸的连衣裙，涂着鲜艳的口红，站在街边，发廊门口冲我们笑。她一直没有自己的孩子，所以看我们的时候眼睛里会漾出一种说不出的带着哀伤但又温柔到化出水的说不清道不明的光亮；还经常从兜里摸出一两颗糖给我们这一群小屁孩；但我们都被家长教育不能收她的糖，也不能同她讲话。“行吧……”她无奈地笑着叹叹气，想抚摸我们的头的手也被躲开，但眼里还是一汪温柔，漾开，波澜荡到我心里。后来有几次趁其他小朋友不在的时候我还去接了她的糖，真的好甜，和家里买的糖都不一样。  
那时候我还不懂她是做什么的，只知道大家都对她有所避讳；每当大人们带着我们路过时总会投去玩味而带有敌意的目光，还会在私下里说她的坏话。为什么呢，她那么美，又那么好，还会给糖吃。稍微长大一点，我觉得她特别像电视里演的狐狸精的角色，但是为什么呢，她又没有抓唐僧，更没有抓我们这些小孩吃。  
后来我才知道她就住在离我们家不是特别远的那间小房子里，从她家门口路过的时候我悄悄探头看了看，好像只有一张床，一个小梳妆台，一个衣柜，别的几乎什么都没有。她总是带不同的男人回到那里，街上年龄稍大一点的小男孩这时就会窃笑着蹲到她家门口，趴在门上偷听，胆子大的还会敲敲门，然后听着门内的咒骂哄然大笑。像我们这些稍小一点的过去就会被赶开，所以我一直很好奇。  
我常常放学回家的时候特意跑到陈塘街上玩，偷偷瞄一眼她今天穿的是那套绛紫绒底印了白梅的旗袍，还是绣着粉色桃花的衬裙。过了好几年，梅姨却还是像当初一样一点都没有老，甚至好像还遇见了真心爱她的男人——一个秃顶的油腻的中年商人。他频频跑到陈塘街上来，搂着天仙一样的梅姨亲昵，我觉得他俩一点都不般配。老男人还给梅姨买了一条长长的鱼尾裙，梅姨穿上美得像真的仙女一样。那几天她笑得幸福得像一朵洁白的花，鱼尾裙就是她的花瓣；我还看见她像少女一般踮着脚尖在阳光下低头瞅着自己的裙子转圈，好看得要命。但是没过几天，听说那件裙子就被客人扯坏了。街上的人们都幸灾乐祸又暧昧地笑，梅姨也不在意，把裙子像上神一样供着，挂在屋里最显眼的位置。  
后来大概又过了两年，梅姨居然怀上了自己的孩子。她捧着微微隆起的小腹，笑得更加幸福，也不带男人回家了。那时候我去离家很远的地方上寄宿制的初中了，好久没见着梅姨，过年的时候回家却看见她苍老又憔悴地挺着大肚子眼睛下面是深深的黑眼圈；虽然还是慈爱地微笑着抚摸自己的肚子，但那笑容里带了一种痛苦的哀伤。从街坊嚼舌根的大妈那我才听到，那个老男人的老婆找来了，大闹了一通，当着陈塘街所有人的面指着她的肚子说，那里才不是老男人的种，也不知道是哪的野种。后来老男人再也没来过。我的印象太过深刻，那年大年初二的晚上，我从梅姨家门口路过，看见她倒在门后。我冲过去打开门，看见她像一条死去的鱼长大了嘴巴无声地摊在地上，瞪着毫无光亮的眼睛，双手捂着自己的肚子；裤子被扯下丢在一边，下身旁边是一滩白浊，被陈塘街上的欢声笑语所掩盖，又被庆祝新年的烟花照亮。我吓得要死，赶紧跑去开小诊所的老陈家叫他们帮忙。  
我不敢告诉任何人那天晚上我梦见梅姨躺在地上，我就是留下那滩伤口一般的白浊的男人；我粗暴地撕扯下她的衣裤，揉挤着她的乳房，恶狠狠地刺入。醒来之后，我发现我人生中第一次梦遗了。后来我开学临走之前，听说梅姨已经生了。暑假我回去的时候，正撞见梅姨抱着小宝毫不避讳地喂奶。她的脸已经显现了老态，而那对乳房还依旧饱满，红艳艳的乳头向外流淌着洁白的乳汁；我想着这个画面回家之后打了好几次飞机。之后几年里，在别的男孩子都沉迷于苍井空的时候，我却四处“求索”看完了所有饭岛爱的片，因为她的脸长得有那么一点点像梅姨（没有梅姨美，梅姨的眼睛比她的更长更好看）。  
后来小宝长大了，所幸没什么大碍，只是体弱多病。梅姨以肉眼可见的速度苍老了起来，再没带男人回去过，也没有男人愿意去她家了。她开始收破烂、捡破烂，再卖到回收站，以赚取微薄的收入养小宝。因为收破烂，她穿着捡来的旧衣服，每天都糊得脏兮兮的，看起来像是小宝的奶奶，反倒比同年龄的我妈她们看起来老了不止一二十岁。而我，我上完了普普通通的高中，上完了普普通通的大学，就回去找了份没什么差事的工作，依旧回去住在陈塘街的老房子里。浑浑噩噩过了几年，我都三十了，我爸我妈已经催我相亲结婚催了几年了，但我总是提不起兴趣。  
陈塘街上的人们都在老去，我也是，梅姨也是。前几年街头谁家老太太去听了一个不知道哪傻逼办的女德讲座，学了一句“三精成一毒”，回来拿着当谈资，说怪不得梅姨老得这么快，估计是前几十年积的毒开始发作了。很快街上的小孩也开始以此捉弄梅姨，朝她和小宝丢石子、吐口水，大声用各种污秽的词句骂她。她也不吭声，只是沉默地捂住小宝的耳朵，腰弯得更狠了。她到哪都不受人待见，一个脏兮兮的“有前科”的老太婆，带着一个病秧子野杂种；常常揭不开锅的时候，她四处去借钱，搞得陈塘街看见她就像见了瘟神一般。  
我常常摸一两颗糖碰见小宝的时候给他吃，笑着摸摸他的头；虽然我妈骂我好多次了让我不要理她们，但大家只当我心善，不知道我的心里还七七八八横着这么多陈年旧事。梅姨因为我那凶悍的母亲也不敢同我说话，只是碰见的时候挤出一个干巴巴的微笑；她的脸上都是褶子和污垢，佝偻的身躯根本看不出来年轻时的风韵。这次估计也是万不得已才来我家，否则万一碰见我妈不得被骂死。我也万万没想到她会答应，我的喉头蓦然紧了。  
她用当年那种死鱼一般无光的眼神盯着我的眼睛，确认我是认真的，便咬紧嘴唇，良久才用极其微弱的声音说：“那我能不能在你家洗个澡。”我说，不用了，去你家吧。她又呆了半晌，才愣愣地带着我往她家走去。一路上她都害怕极了别人会看到，迈着脚步走得飞快，也不曾回头看我一眼。我到了她家，想起上一次还是在小宝没出生的时候。  
她先是伸手摸了摸睡在床里边靠着墙的小宝，然后宛若垮掉了一样坐在床边，绝望地盯着我，过了一会儿，才嚅嗫着说：“冬子……我这个脏兮兮的老婆子，都跟你妈一般大了……你真的要……？”我笑了，注视着她的眼睛，回答她：“真的，梅姨……我只要你。”她咬紧了嘴唇，差点又哭了出来，开始缓缓地脱自己的衣服。脱到一半，她又紧张又羞涩地小声说：“不要吵醒小宝……”这时我才恍惚看见当年的那个她的影子。她脱掉衣服的时候，我能看见剥离的干燥的死皮在空气中抖落，像尘埃，像她支离破碎的残片。她赤条条站在我面前，浑身都是松弛的褶子，干瘪而枯萎；乳房像两条软绵绵的布袋耷拉下来，勉强还有点肉，缀着两颗已经枯黑的乳头。我让她分开双腿坐在床边，良久地注视着她的阴阜。我拨开她那杂乱的阴毛，她两片黑漆漆的干枯拖坠的阴唇沉默地暴露在我的视线中；甚至连那个穴口也不是粉色，而是沉淀出了一种浅棕。她衰老的肛门也松弛地在那里一动不动。我伸出一根手指轻轻地探入她的穴口，里面因为过久没有被滋润显得干涸而松弛。她咬着嘴唇，不忍看我，眼泪又开始打转。我缩回手指准备用唾液濡湿，她抓住了我的手：“你真的……不嫌我……脏？”我没有回答，而是直接把脸埋在了她的胯间。她那里散发着一股汗液与腥臭混合的气息，但我还是开始舔她那两片黑色的阴唇和她的穴口。我还揉捏着她松弛的奶子，时不时抬起头来吮吸一下她干瘪的乳头。  
她叹了口气，温柔地抱住了我的头，像抚摸婴孩一样温柔地摸我的头发；她的身体已经苍老，情欲也和青春一起从她的体内流走，对于我的爱抚毫无反应，但还是温柔地纵容着我像一个婴孩一般像她索取。我掏出我半勃的阴茎，半捅半塞地插进她的身体。她那里被我的唾液濡湿，但其实仍很干涩，所幸十分松弛，但完全插进去我还是已经累得将近萎掉。她身上的气味一点也不好闻，是那种苍老的膻味，混合着隐隐的垃圾的臭气。我埋在她的肩窝里，把她压在床上，在她亲爱的儿子旁边，小幅度地动作了起来。我吸吮着她胸口松弛的褶皱，甚至轻轻地咬着；她吃痛，却极力压抑着自己的声音。我双手掐着她的腰，她干枯易碎，瘦弱得感觉好像会被掐断一般。没多久，我就射在了她的体内。我抬头看她，发现她闭着眼睛，眼泪从眼角流到花白的鬓边，打湿了一小片头发。我小心翼翼地倒在她旁边，稳在这窄小的床的床边上，轻轻地吻了吻她的眼泪，小声地对她，也是对我自己说：“梅姨，我喜欢你好久了。我觉得你穿鱼尾裙特别美，特别好看。”  
过了一会儿，她转身埋在我的胸口，发出了极其悲恸的压抑的啜泣声。

———————————————The End——


End file.
